A Very Crazy Christmas
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: My original Nate/OC story redone into Naitlyn! Hope you all like it.!
1. Am I Crazy?

**Hey guys! I'm starting ANOTHER story!! LOL this one was originally a Nate/OC story but I changed it to Naitlyn for all my Naitlyn fans!!...and Ill try my best to update my other stories as well.... but I already have like 10 chapters of this written which I did during Study Hall.**

Nate's POV

I can't believe I said yes! Am I crazy? This is going to be an insane holiday. I am currently sitting in the backseat of Jason's car(yes I surprised he has his license as well) with my girlfriend of 1 year, CaitlynGellar. We're driving to her house, where her parents, 11 year old pest of a brother( or so she says), 9 year old dare devil brother( I'm not kidding. He jumped off his roof into a pile of 2 cm thick snow...he is lucky he didn't break anything.) and 8 year girlie as you can get sister, live. Well that's how Caitlyn describes her building of insanity, sorry home. You see...I've never actually met her family. My parents and 3 brothers Jason, Shane, and Joey are joining me on my trip to meet my girlfriends family for the first time. Told you I was crazy! Oh, and did I mention that 12 people will be staying in a house that only usually hold 6. Yeah...this will definitely be interesting.

**So what do you think? I've had it written since September '08 but I wasn't sure If people would like it. Please tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism People!!! PLEASE!**

**~~Ms. NickJ**

**P.S. the chapters will get longer as we go along.**


	2. We're Here!

**YAY!! Im happy you all aprove of the story! Sorry it took me a day to update but the sooner I get the reviews the sooner I update!!!:D**

Caitlyn's POV

"Home Sweet Home" I sigh as I squeeze Nate's hand. We pull into the drive way and an average sized house sits in front of us. Honestly, there is nothing about the house I like, except for the picture perfect swing on the tree in the front yard. When I was 10 we moved out of the big city of New York to a small farm country about an hour or 2 away. I loved the city and all its sights and sounds. The country is just a bit to boring for me...but the move wasn't my decision to make.

We all climb out of Jason's car pulling bags with us. A minute later a black SUV pulls up holding Mr & Mrs Gray and little Joey, their hyper active son. Joey jumped out of the SUV before it even came to a full halt and ran straight for the swing. I laugh remembering how, when I was younger I would spend hours on that swing day dreaming(usually about meeting Nate and making him fall in love with me, how ironic).

"Caity, come push me!" Joey squeals. I laugh once again and run over to give him a few starting pushes. A few minutes later Mr & Mrs Gray unpack all of theirs and Joeys bags from the back of the SUV. "Joesph, swing time over. Come help your father and I" calls Mrs Gray. Joey and I run over to help them carry the bags.

We make our way up to the door. I set down 1 bag to free a hand to open the door with. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"We're here" I call into the house.

* * *

Nate's POV

I was NOT at all ready for what came next. A big golden dog cam running. He barked and began sniffing us. After a minute of sniffing we seemed acceptable enough to be let into his home.

"Hey Jakey!" said Caitlyn as she kissed the dog on the nose. "Guys this is my dog Jake, we've had him since I was 12." she said as she patted his head. Joey dropped everything he was holding and gave this big, scary, intimidating dog a hug. I stood there dumbfounded as everyone began petting him...I've never been a big dog person. Their _scary!_

A minute or 2 later a boy looking about a late preteen came up from the stairs which lead to, what I'm guessing was the basement.

"Oh it's only you." he said dully to Caitlyn. Caitlyn punched him in the arm.

"This is Connor. A misunderstood guy, I often feel like strangling." she laughed with her arm around his shoulders in a playful headlock. He shook her off.

"I'll go tell the 'rents you are here. By the way someone phoned for you..." he said and began walking away.

"Who?" Connor shrugged in response and continued walking. Caitlyn sighed and roller her eyes. "He never asks whose calling...it was probably Lola." she said in an annoyed tone.

Caitlyn lead us down a hallway telling us to leave our bags in the huge front foyer for now. We turned to the right into a formal looking living room. We all sat on one of the leather couches, and as we did so we could hear small footsteps running up the same staircase Connor had come up. A young girl and boy suddenly appeared in the door way.

"Whats up Caity-Lynn?" the boy asked and I laughed at the nick name for Caitlyn. That got me an elbow in the stomach and a glare from her. Caitlyn introduced them as Sally and Damien(Dame-E-In) her other 2 siblings.

**Ta-da!!! There ya have it....Remeber to rate it even if you hate it!!!**


	3. Meet the Gellars

**YAy! I love reviews they make me so happy....well i decided since you guys were so good that I would update tonight before I go to bed at litterally 9:30 pm...thats how tired I am! Oh...and did I mention I got my first BOYFRIEND!! LOl well here is the story...**

Caitlyn's POV

I looked over at Joey who was eyeing the 3 webkinz that Sally was holding.

"What are you 2 up to?" I asked.

"I'm playing Guitar Hero and Sally's playing _webkinz"_Damein answered saying the last word with disgust. Joeys eyes lit up and I took this as a perfect opportunity.

"Hey Joey, why don't you go play with Sally and Damien?" I asked with a smile. He instantly agreed and raced back down the stairs with the other 2.

I then squeezed Nate's hand as it was shaking, I knew he was nervous. He was never into meeting many new people, but then again neither was I. I looked up and there were my parents. I heard Nate's breath hitch and I had to laugh. Lets just say my parents aren't the average looking 41 and 45 year old. My mom had short spiky hair that was jet black with bright red high lights. She wore tight grey skinny jeans and a cool black and bright purple plaid hoodie. My dad was 6"4, completely bald, very buff and resembled a younger looking Stone Cold Steve Austin for you wrestling fans. Lets just say, this was not what Nate was expecting.

**I hope everyong liked it!! :) Remeber to rate it even if you hate it...and I want 4 reviews for the next chapter!!! :D**

**Ps. I accidentally posted 2 chapters in the last chapter...so you were spoiled...I know my chapters are short but they are updated VERY often. and who noes...maybe, just maybe Ill make my chapters longer if i get lotts of reviews!!**


	4. Parental Approval

**Yay!!!! 4 REVIEWS!!! lol..yah I no imma loser!!:) but anyway...Sidney Will Rock Her World!....Your right...he is stalkerish now! lol**

Nate's POV

Oh My Gosh! They are cool, nothing like average parents. Oh God, her dad looks like he could snap me like a twig. I could hear Shane and Jasons laughing at my shocked expression.

"These are my parents Carole and Darrin Gellar. Mom, Dad these are my friends Shane and Jason, their parents Delilah and Ken Gray and this is...my boyfriend. Nate." Caitlyn said introducing everyone. Greetings and handshakes were exchanged but none as awkward as mine with Mr Gellar. He looked my up and down the a judgmental face. It was like he was making sure I was good enough for his daughter. I gulped and saw Caitlyn, Shane and Jason either smirk (Caitlyn) or full out laugh (My 2 idiots!).

We all sat down and started talking. Well, more like Mom and Mrs Gellar were talking. Mr Gellar who soon lost interest in the conversation began to question me as if I were under arrest.

"How old are you?"

"16, only a year older than Caitlyn!"

"What do you want from her?"

"A serious and honest relationship with someone I love spending time with."

Mr Gellar seemed please with my answers. He silently accepted me, while I silently thanked God.

**So I hope y'all liked it!!!! Rate it even if you hate it! 5 reviews for next chapter!!!!**


	5. Boring Conversations

**Okay guys...this chapter is EXTREMELY short...so I understand if I doont get many reviews...although I would really appreciate them. and Im sorry about my little slip up in the last chapter. it says Rachael at one point...thats from when my story was NAte/OC ...its actually supposed to be Caitlyn...so yah here is the crappy short chapter...and I must let you know...the chapters get longer. i mean i already have 13 chapters written. **

Caitlyn's POV

I held in laughter as Nate gulped for what felt like the 30th time. We sat and listened to Mom and Mrs. Gray, who seemed to be getting along wonderfully, for 10 more minutes. I could see Shane getting extremely bored as he began swinging his bangs back and forth quickly.

I looked over ans said, "I hope you get whiplash!" loud enough so only Me, Jason, Nate and Shane could hear. Nate and I started laughing as Shane gave me a glare.

"Watch your girlfriend, Nate! I think I might have to kill her in her sleep..." Shane said in a dark voice. Nate put a protective arm around me.

"I'd like to see you try!" he said in an almost challenging tone. I laughed at the thought of Shane trying to kill me. He'd mess it up some how and end up killing himself. Nate then noticed my dad who was watching him and pulled away from me faster than you could say 'overprotective'. We lasted another few minutes before Shane's continuous leg shaking made me want to kick him where it hurts!

**See...I told you it was short...what did that take you 5 minutes to read! lol...yah...so i no it was short but I would still really appreciate reviews! i want at least 1 for the next chapter to be posted!**


	6. Tour of the House

**YAYA!! so Im glad ppls are liking the story!!! :) here is the next chapter!**Nate's POV

I laughed as Caitlyn buried her head into my shoulder and told me I would only have 2 brothers if Shane didn't stop fidgeting.

Caitlyn abruptly stood up and said "I'm gonna give the boys a tour" and stuck her tongue out as her dad whined about being bored also. We excited the living room and Shane gave Caitlyn a hug that quite frankly made me want to punch him.

"I've changed my mind about you. Thank you for getting us out of there!" Shane said dramatically. Caitllyn laughed and led us down the hallway pointing out the kitchen, bathroom, and guest room where our parents were sleeping, her sisters room which looked like Hannah Montana/Pink Frilly Barbie had vomited EVERYWHERE, and finally Caitlyn's room. It was neon green, with random(just like her) splatters of neon orange, pink, purple and yellow. She had a desk covered in Cd's, producing software, 800+ paged books(she loves technology, but not as much as reading...her secret guilty pleasure)which she had read each 3 times at least and amazing sketches of just about anything you can think of. Caitlyn had a double bed with a neon green duvet, a dresser and a neon purple mini couch. On the couch was a guitar with tons of sheet music. Everything I saw, every talent and interest I saw, made me smile and love her more. But my favourite part of her room was the fact that it was random, funky, bright and 100% girlie free (unlike Mitchie's...attack of the PINK FLUFFY MONSTER!!). I smiled as I looked at the pictures that lined her dresser, poster board and walls. There were pictures of her, her and myself, her and all of connect 3, and her and her friends from school. It was perfect.

Caitlyn then led us down stairs to the basement where her brothers rooms, her computer room, and family game room were located. The game room was awesome, even better than the one on our tour bus. It had darts, air hockey, pool, Foosball, XBox 360, Wii, PS3, Guitar Hero, Rock Band and a Plasma screen. We spent the rest of the evening having Guitar Hero battles with Conner and Damien.

"You guys are pretty cool for a boy band...why do you hang out with her?" asked Conner. Caitlyn answered with a simple, shut up and everyone forgot he had said anything.

The battles score always went the same: Jason, Rachael, Me, Damien, Conner, and then Shane. We continued until Mom & Mrs. Gellar suggest bedtime.

**So yah...this chapter is a little bit longer...hope you all like it!!! L) Rate it even if you hate it!!**


	7. Movie Time!

**Well not very many reviews there...hopefully this may get some more!**

Caitlyn's POV

Jason began whining like a 5 year old and begging our moms to let us stay up. Shane pulled Jason up off his knees.

"Have some dignity man! Besides, your 21 and I'm 19....we are adults! Its Caitlyn and Nate who need to listen to their mommies!" Shane said in a teasing tone. Mrs. Gray looked at Shane and gave him a warning look.

"Im your mother and I'll tell you what to do for as long as I want!"

"Yes Mommy!"

Nate and I laughed as Shane went to hide behind the couch.

"Ohhh! Hide and Seek I wanna play. I call not counting!!" yelled Jason running of to hide with Shane. I shook my head.

"How about the 4 of us crash down here on the couches? There's plenty of room...and we would just be _quietly _watching a movie while we try and fall asleep!" I asked hopefully. Mom and Mrs. Gray looked skeptical at first but gave in after many pleas. As soon as goodnight hugs were exchanged I told the guys they could grab their bags and change while I went and changed in my room.

I ran up the stairs and into my room to be surprised with Frankie sleeping on my bed. I smiled as I quietly grabbed my green and pink PJ bottoms, my yellow tank top and one of Nate's black sweatshirts. I changed in the bathroom and grabbed 4 blankets and pillows from the hallway closet. I stopped outside the living room and calling into it.

"You guys dressed?" When I herd 3 yes' I walked in and threw everything in my arms to the carpeted floor. "Take you pick!...NO...the blue blanket is mine!...NO...the yellow pillow is mine as well." I said yelling whenever someone would reach for something that belonged to me. I am very territorial...sue me! Once everyone had a blanket and pillow we settled dawn onto the couches and began arguing over movies. Shane and I wanted to watch Juno while Jason and Nate wanted 10, 000 B.C. I smiled and moved closer to Nate. I began playing with one of his curls.

"Natey..."

"NO"

"Please?..." I pouted and began kissing him.

"NO...NO...NO...FINE!!!" Nate gave in. I smiled in victory.

"Thank you! We'll watch 10, 000 B.C. tomorrow night." I said and began putting the DVD in. The movie began and everyone got comfortable. Shane sprawled across one couch, Jason got the big lazy boy and Nate and I cuddled on the other couch.

**SO please, please, please...review??~~!!!??!!! :( please!!!**


	8. Poor Natey

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this!! please please review**

Nates POV

God, shes beautiful when she sleeps. Caitlyn fell asleep and hour into the movie and it had just finished. The lights were din and everything was silent. As I stroked her soft hair I thought about Christmas. Just one more day and I meet her moms family. Tomorrow us Christmas Eve and I meet her dads family. Waaaay to many people. I smile as she mumbles my name and buries her face in my chest. I'm so lucky! I just hope my diabetes doesn't act up in the next few days....I slowly drifted off to a comfortable sleep with Caitlyn in my arms.

Ugh, I woke up with a head ach and a dizzy feeling. It was 9:30 am and Frankie, Sally, Damien, Shane, Mom, Dad, Mrs & Mr Geller were awake. I checked my blood pressure...extremely low. I sighed as I injected more insulin and Caitlyn woke up.

"MORNING! How you feeling today?" she asked as she rubbed my back. I tell her its low and she hugs me telling me it will be alright. We slowly walked up the stairs hand in hand as I was still a bit dizzy. I clumsily sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and rested my head on the counter. I was still holding Caitlyn's hand and could tell that Shane was asking if I was alright. I hear Caitlyn softly whisper "Low blood sugar" and I guess mom herd because she came over and began stroking my hair.

"My poor Natey! Do you want any pancakes?" mom asked. I shook my head no and asked for some water.


	9. Skating and Stupid Jason

**Well Reviews for the last chapter sucked. PLZ PPL! If you are out there reading PLZ review...pls...i no it is boring and stupid...but it really makes me feel good. I stoped for a while but relised I was doing what ppl did to me! so plz plz revieW!!**

Caitlyn's POV

Nate was slowly drinking some water while I ate my pancakes. Well, pushed them around my plate. I was too worried about Nate. As I stared concernedly towards Nate he looked up at me and smiled. It was forced but I knew he was trying his best.

"Eat Caity! Ill be fine" he reassured me. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. A single tear rolled down my face and Nate quickly wiped it away. I hated how the diabetes affected him.

I turned back to mu pancakes to make Nate feel a bit better. After breakfast we all got dressed and mom told us we were leaving around 3:00 pm to go to my grandma's house. We had 4 hours to kill and I suggested skating, if Nate was up to it. Being the gentleman he is he said he was fine and he wanted to go. Me, Jason, Nate, Shane, Connor, Damien, Sally and Joey piled into my dads truck and Jason drove us to the town skating rink.

The whole 5 minute ride I could hear Nate mumbling "No Fans, please no fans!" continuously. As we pulled up to the park I could hear Nate breathe a sigh of relief because there were only 5 people skating. An old couple, who quite frankly shouldn't be skating. I thought they would fall and break a bone, and a mid-30 couple with a 4 year old boy.

We all pulled on our skates and headed for the ide. Connor and Damien showed off their skating skills which they had acquired from their AAA REP hockey league teams. Shane tried to be cool and fell on his butt. Jason waddled out to help Shane up but ended up doing the same thing as shane. Everyone laughed at the two.

Nate and I slowly skated with Sally and Joey as they got comfortable on the ice. I could hear faint clicks and flashes and rolled my eyes, paparazzi! Sally and Joey skated off to join the Gray vs. Gellar hockey game that was taking place. The Gellar team OBVIOUSLY winning. Nate and I decided to randomly skate around hand in hand. The clicks got louder as Nate stumbled pulling me down with him. I landed clumsily on top of him our faces inches apart. I blushed but smiled at the same time as I heard Shane making wolf whistles and trying to teach Connor, Damien and Joey how to do so as well. Nate pulled my face down to his. The kiss started out innocent but quickly intensified to much more. I could barely hear the oddly responsible Jason clearing his throat.

"Hello? Young children around...and I really doubt you want papparazzi watching you 2 making out!" Jason called across the ice. We broke apart gasping for air and quickly, well as quickly as we could without falling, stood up. Nate and I both glared at Jason. I know me and Nate are thinking the same thing.

"Stupid asshole Jason!"


	10. The Favourite For ONCE!

**Common guys...please review? Pretty plaese :(/// im not gunna update unless I get 2 reviews for this chapter!**

Nate POV

Right now I hate Jason! That was the best kiss in my whole life! Who cares if my 7 year old brother sees? Who cares if its on every teen and gossip magazine cover? Well...okay I do, but whatever. Caitlyn and I skate ober to the becnh to sip hot chocolate. Caitlyn leaned her head on my shoulder and my arm was around her. The camera clicks had died down but they were still there. Sally and Joey soon skated over as well and enjoy some hot chocolate as well. Joey being his clueless and blunt self decides to ask the worst question in history.

"So...does this mean your gunna marry Caitlyn?" he asked casually. I stopped breathing and I could feel Caitlyn tense up next to me as well.

"Ummm..." I said stupidly.

"OBVIOUSLY! You know nothing about love! OMG!" Sally said cutting me of and rolling her eyes dramatically in Joeys face. The two 7 year olds continued arguing while Caitlyn and I sat there awkwardly and neverously avoiding each others gaze. Right now Shane is my favourite brother...but just this once!


	11. Stupid Girls!

**Ya! I now know I still have some readers! :D please guys it really helps the author to review...now I'm taking my time to write good reviews like I want from my readers! :D so yeah....I might post a few chapters today because.... I GOTTA SNOW DAY!!! :D I love Canada's snow days! :D **

Caitlyn's POV

I cannot believe Joey and Sally just said that! I mean sure I often dream about my future with Nate...but I'm not sure he feels the same way. Sally is so dead next time I'm in a room wtih her alone! Nate stood up and pulled of his skates, quickly replacing them with boots.

"Lets pretend that awkward moment never happened, shall we?" Nate asked. I frowned slightly, but nodded anyway as I to pulled on my UGGs.

"Natey, do you wanna walk back to my house? Just us two?" I asked shyly. He agreed and we told the others we would meet them at home. We began our short 10 minute walk back to my house with Nate hugging me close to his body. He claimed he didn't want me catching a cold on Christmas but we all know its really just hormones. A few minutes into the walk a group of girls came running out of a house. Nate looked over with wide eyes. They asked for an autograph and Nate politely agreed. A few of the girls looked at me snottily but when Nate got bored of them gawking at him he claimed we needed to get back because there was an 'emergency'. Nate held me close again as we began walking. I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at the slutty dressed girls who were currently shivering in Nate's wake trying to get his attention back. That'll never work! He isn't into hoes!

**Hope You likeed it! I know it was short but bear with me...thats why I update often and have many chapters!! :D R&R!! :D**

**Love,  
**


	12. Put Me Down!

**Common Guys! Please! Please Please Review! PLEASE!?!?!**

Nate's POV

As we left the group of girls looking stunned, my brain went into over load. I have the best present for Caitlyn in the world , but I really want to give it to her early. I'm also not sure how she'll react to it. I began nervously running my hand through my hair and scratching the back of my neck in frustration. Caitlyn can read me like a book so I was all but surprised when she turned to me and asked what was wrong. I looked down into her concerned eyes.

"Have you every wanted to give, or tell someone something but were to afraid of their reaction to go through with it?" I asked. Caitlyn smiled her beautiful smile at me.

Yeah, but you only live once. Take a chance! You just may get the reaction you want..." And I made my decision right there and then. I smiled and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder. "HEY! Put me down! NATE! Put me down! NATEY!!" she screamed through laughter.

"Nope" I answered calmly and continued my trek through the light snowfall. Two minutes later I put Caitlyn down on the swing infront of her house. "Before we go in...I have something for you..." I say.

**Guys I have like 15 more chapters already writen but Im not gunna post them if i dont start getting reviews! Please...**


	13. All Ears

**Yay! Lotta reviews!!! keep em comin!!!!**

Caitlyn's POV

I looked up at Nate with and honest face. "I'm all ears..." Nate gulped nervously. What is he up to? I hope he doesnt have any problems with his diabetes...

"Caity, Ive known you for 2 years, dating for 1...and I already know I truly love you. We've had our bumps in the road with the Miley and Selena 'scandals' and the Jason and Mitchell rumors with you, but our relationship survived them. Your my best friend and you always will be. Your a part of my family. My family adores you, OBVIOUSLY! You being best friends with Jason and Shane....treating Joey like your own little brother, Son even!" Nate said and I blushed. "Oh and my parents! My parents LOVE you. Your the daughter they always wanted, but they got stuck with us 4 instead. I hope you know how important you truly are to me. You are the center of my life. LITERALLY! My inspiration for music, my support system, my friend, my family, my teacher and most of all...my true love." Nate paused looking into my eyes which had tears in them. "I was going to wait until Christmas to give you this but...well I guess what I trying to say is..." Nate took a big gulp. "I love you. Will you marry me?" Nate said slowly and quietly. He got down on one knee as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

**please R&R**


	14. Nosy Parents

**Okay guys i have some bad news. My stupid little brother deleted all 10 chapters I had saved on my computer,,,so i wont be able to update as fast as before...but no worries, i have them written in my idea notebook. But i still gotta type them and stuff:(**

Nate's POV

Oh Crap! What have I done? She's crying because she feels bad saying no. She opened her mouth as I prepared for the worst.

"Yes Nate! Yes, Yes, YES! I love you Nate! I LOVE YOU!" she said starting out at a whisper and ending up shouting. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and slid the beautiful white gold ring on her slender finger. She flung her arms around me and we shared one of the most meaningful and special kisses yet. I wiped away her still present tears which were beginning to freeze when we broke apart. We leaned our foreheads against each others.

"I was afraid Joey almost ruined the surprise back there!" I whispered as she laughed. We made our way into the house to find our parents huddled around the front windows.

"Mom!" Caitlyn whined as she jokingly scolded her parents, as did I. We all hugged and then went separate ways to get ready to go to Caitlyn's Grandma's house. Then Mr Gellar stopped us both.

"I know you two 'are in love' and all that jazz but I don't want you rushing into things! You are only 16! You have your whole lives ahead of you. I think you should wait a few years...until your both out of school!" said Mr Gellar as nicely as possible. Me and Caitlyn laughed.

"Dont worry Daddy...your not losing me yet! We are waiting at least 3 years before marriage." Caitlyn said hugging her dad and skipping off to her bedroom to get ready. Mr Gellar and I stood their awkwardly looking at each other.

"Well..."

"Uh, yeah"

"I'm going to go get ready..."

"Yeah me too..."

We both said quickly and walking away from each other.

**AWWW!! Awkward Father Son-in-law moment! I love them! :D  
I hope you guys do as well...once again I will update as often as possible but don't expect like 3 posts a day like yesterday! :)**

**Love, **


	15. CONGRATS!

**Im glad ppl liked the last chapter! Its ONE of my favourites! Here is the next! Hope ya like!**

Caitlyn's POV

When Jason, Shane, Connor, Damien, Joey and Sally got home Nate and I were bombarded with congradulations.

"Whoa, lil' bro...I was surprised when you could sing live for millions of people, but this. You've truly outdone yourself. I mean...confessing your undying love for a girl? Who knew you had it in you?" said Shane smirking. Nate punched him in the arm and muttered a 'screw you'.

We all parted once more to get ready to go to my Grandma's house. I could tell Nate was nervous so I decided to mess with him a bit. I kissed him and told him they were the easy side of the family. He smiled and thanked me then got a sudden look of realization.

"Wait! What do you mean? Is your mom's side of the family going to like murder me?" he asked.

"You'll see..." I smiled and walked away.

**How was it? Hopefully not to painfull. I know it was really short but this is a sorta filler chapter! Rate please! :)**


	16. frilliest, puffiest, pinkest, laciest

**:D I love reviews! Keep them coming!**

Nate's POV

I was ready and dressed first with Connor and Damien as usual. Shane and Jason were STILL doing their hair...I honestly question their sexual orientation sometimes. The 3 of us started playing Rock Band while we waited for everyone else. That's when we heard the voices of Mrs Gellar and Caitlyn loudly arguing.

"NO MOM! I refuse to wear THAT!"

"Common Caitlyn"

"NO!"

"Your Grandmother got it for you last Christmas"

"NO!"

"She'll be so happy to see you wear it!"

"I refuse!"

"You WILL wear it, and you WILL like it! Besides you sisters wearing her matching one!"

"Not a selling point!"

"PUT IT ON!"

"Whatever"

and then a loud bang and heavy stomps. I laughed only imagining what Mrs Gellar was trying to get Caitlyn into.

"Guys, we're leaving now!" called Mrs Gellar from the front door a few minutes later. Everyone was at the front door waiting for Caitlyn until we finally heard the clicking of high heels. I looked up, and there stood Caitlyn in the frilliest, puffiest, pinkest, laciest, longest and not caitlynist dress in the world. She stood with matching heels and a suspiciously bulky looking purse. Caityln began walking down the stairs almost falling twice while almost everyone laughed at her. On the second last step she full out face planted onto me, not that I minded.

As I set her down on her feet I could hear her muttering about about how high heels were torture devices. I gave her a piggy back to Jason's car, knowing that Caitlyn and Ice weren't a good idea, but if you add high heels to the mix,, well your asking for a disaster. Me, Shane Jason and caitlyn climbed into Jason's car and we drove off with Shane whining about wanting to drive. OVER MY DEAD BODY!

**HA HA...I love making fun of Joe and his driving skills,,,no offense. hope you liked it Review! please!**


	17. So Not Wearing This

**Okay...I know the previous chapter sucked but common....you could have at least added some constructive-criticism. lol**

Caitlyn's POV

As Nate and I sat in the back seat I pulled clothing from my huge purse.

"I am _so _not wearing this!" I said and quickly told the 3 boys that if they valued their lived they would not look back. I caught Nate trying to stare at me once through the reflection in the window but quickly stopped when I stomped on his foot. I pulled on a lime green denim skirt, a black long sleeved top and a matching green denim mini vest. Then I pulled off my high heels and threw them at Shane.

"HEY!"

"Oops!" I said innocently and pulled on my black converse. "Kay I'm done!" I said and Nate looked at me and smiled.

"Theres the Caitlyn I know!" he said and kissed the side of my head.

**Yeah I know this is an extremely crappy and irrelevant chapter but I am very busy today. I left all my Christmas shopping to the last minute and have to do it today! Once again I'm sorry!**

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Meet Elanor as Caitlyn calls her Gram

**So here is the next chapter. I no I'm on Christmas Break and I should be writing more and not less but Ive been studying for exams and baking. My mom left me in charge of Christmas desert! Ya me! I'm making cherry cheesecake and chocolate chip swirl cookies. So yeah I HAD to test the recipes and make sure they tasted good! lol...yeah I'm gonna be fat by the time I go back to school! but on the bright side I found out I'm getting a Wii and a WiiFit for Christmas....Ive been sneaking around my moms closet. so yeah I lose some weight with the WiiFIt yoga! lol**

Nate's POV

We pulled up to Caitlyn's Grandmothers house before everyone else and decided to go in rather than wait outside in he freezing cold weather. Shane moved to knock on the front door but Caitlyn just pushed past him.

"Gosh, I basically live here...there's no need to knock!" she said laughing as Shane slipped on some ice where Caitlyn had pushed him. "Hey Gram! Its Cait!" she yelled into the house talking off her coat.

"In the kitchen dear..." responded an elderly voice. AS we walked down the hall my head ache returned and I began feeling dizzy. I refuse to ruin everything with my stupid diabetes!

We walked into a relatively small, cozy kitchen where an elderly women with short red hair stood chopping something with a knife. She was wearing a cheesy Christmas sweater with a reindeer on it. Over all she seemed like the sweet innocent grandmother type. Caitlyn ran over an hugged her grandmother.

"Merry Early Christmas Gram!These are my best Friends Shane and Jason. And this is Nate...my boyfriend/fiance. But more boyfriend because we decide on a long...." Caitlyn rambled on, making no sense at all. Elanor, caitlyns grandmother, smiled and nodded politely putting up with Caits rambling. You have to truly love her to be able to do that. Only a few people in the world could do that. Me, Mitchie, MR. Gellar, and her best friend Kelly.

"That's wonderful dear...its nice to meet you all." she said smiling at us. Then she began telling her stories which she appaerntly told everyone, even cashiers in stores, about when Caitlyn was a baby and she would be dressed up in frilly doll clothing...much like the dress she was wearing earlier. Caitlyn was blushing and glaring at the 3 of us who were just picturing what she could have looked like.

**So i no it was short but yah...oh an Ive added a link to the dress caitlyn was wearing in my profile. review, review, review. **


	19. A bit of a Headache

**So I completely abandoned this story which I basically had completely thought out....I know I'm awful...but a lovely reviewer named .**Love. Nick. Jonas. Forever.**got my spirits back up and I'm back writing this story...so basically I'm dedicating the story to you** Love. Nick. Jonas. Forever. **because with out you, I probably would never started writing this story again!**

Caitlyn's POV

Shane, Jason, Nate and I were still the only people to have arrived the past half hour. I think its because Jason drives _way _too fast, but whatever. So, since we were the only people to have arrived we sat around the breakfast bar talking as Gram hurried around the kitchen creating wonderful smells. While Shane and Jason were telling Gram about the band and how truly famous they were (She had no idea! She is a grandmother for goodness sakes!) I notices Nate was quite silent. Despite being know as the silent man of the group, Nate never passed up the chance to talk business.

"Nate?" I whispered looking over at him. He had his head in his hands and his elbows propped up on the counter.

"Hm...?" he looked up a little disoriented.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving closer to him and pushing a stray curl out of his face.

He nodded in response and blinked a few times. When I noticed this I lead him to the back room.

"What are you doing Caity?" he asked.

"You need to rest..." I told him making him sit on the couch. "I'll be right back"

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water. Shane, Jason and Gram looked at me, Gram a little clueless and the boys worried.

"Is he alright dear?" Gram asked.

"Yeah, he is just getting a bit dizzy, head aches...you know" I responded

"Is he getting sick? We can give him some medicine" she said immediately going into Grandmother mode. I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Nate..." I sighed, "Nate has diabetes...he's blood sugar is just a little low. But don't tell him I told you, he doesn't like people thinking he's different or weak or anything" I told her. She nodded and went back to cooking and talking to Jason.

Shane's eyes followed me as I got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. He still remained silent.

"He's fine Shane...I promise"I told him before giving him a quick hug and returning to Nate.

"Hey, drink this" I handed him the glass and sat down next to him. He gulped it down as I laid my head on his shoulder, a few tears threatening to escape my eyes.

I heard him set the glass down on a nearby table and sigh.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking up at him.

"The truth?" I nodded. "I feel like crap, right now"

We sat for a few more minutes in silence as tears ran down my face wetting his shirt.

"Caity?" he looked down at me. I hid my face not wanting him to see me cry. "Caity?" he said leaning my chin up. "Oh, please Caity, please don't cry" He sighed kissing my lips.

"I...I'm sorry...look at me. I'm crying when you are the one that is hurting..." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm such a baby"

"Your not a baby, you are the strongest person I've ever met"

I smiled at him and we sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I think I'm feeling a bit better..." he said and we both went back into the front room, not expecting what we saw.

**So that is my first chapter in months, and this story is BACK! Please please review!**


	20. 10, 000, 000 Kids

Nate's POV

We walked into the front room to find what felt like 10 billion kids running around, no matter how much Caitlyn insists its only 10...

Each child ran up to Caitlyn and gave her a hug then we went and sat down on the couch next to Jason and a girl who looked exactly like Caitlyn just a few years older.

"So whats your favourite guitar?" the girl asked Jason.

"Definately a Gibson Les Paul" Jason responded and she nodded.

"Hey Meg. This is my boyfriend Nate" Caitlyn said hugging the girl. "Nate, this is my cousin Megan"

I waved at the girl and smiled in repsonce.

Within 15 minutes I learned many new people and figured out that Megan isn't the sharpest tool in the shed...

I met Caitlyns other cousins all whom were over the age of 20. There was Tara the oldest who had 2 kids named Daniel and Ariel, then Mandy who had 2 kids names Lindsay and Kiely, then Jenny who had 2 kids named Breanne and Riley, then Megan and Britney who were 21 and 22. Then there were the aunts and uncle. There was Susan who was married to Mr Gellars brother Kevin and Anne who was married to Mr Gellars brother Brian, but he died 3 years ago...

I sat on the couch silently my head ache which was subsiding had come back because of the mass of kids. Caitlyn looked over at me and smiled and I did my best to return it. Megan asked me many questions and I answered most of them kind of rudely...

"Cait, why do you like this guy...he is kinda rude" I heard Megan whisper to Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed.

"Im going to get a drink, anyone want one?" she asked. Of course everyone siad yes and Megan and Caitlyn set off to get all the drinks.


	21. Explaining Diabetes to a Dumb Ass

Caitlyn's POV

I handed Megan a few different types of pop and took a few myself.

"So, whats up with your boyfriends grumpiness. Connect 3 isn't exactly my type of music but I have seen an interview or two...he seems _nicer _on TV..." Megan said breaking the silence. I sighed as I grabbed a Diet Coke for Nate.

"Well, Nate had this disease called Diabetes..." I explained and she nodded.

"So, it makes him randomly act like an asshole?"

"No, okay...diabetes is an autoimmune disease that kills insulin-producing cells in your body...the lack of insulin causes your blood sugar to fluctuate and affect your mood among other things..." I explained. When I looked up from the fridge I saw a glassy eyed Meg. "You have no clue what I just said, do you?" I asked and she shook her head 'no'. I sighed. " He gots a disease that makes him feel sick and moody" I said as though I was talking to a child.

"Ohh, why didnt you just say that in the first place?" she smiled walking out of the room. I shook my head and followed her.

* * *

By the time dinner had come around Nate was in a much better mood and everyone was liking him and the rest of the Gray family. I was happy, I mean...this is going to be my new family as well...

Soon enough it was 10pm and everyone was getting ready to go home. The kids were all begging to go home and get to sleep so Santa would come, which was quite the opposite of their usual attitudes with going home. Everyone began leaving and as I made my way to leave my grandmother stopped me.

"Caitlyn, he is wonderful...I can see your both in love with each other...I'm happy for you" she smiled with tears in her eyes. She was always a very emotional person.

"Thanks Gram. I love you" I smiled giving her a hug.

"My baby is growing up...I love you too...now go on...Nate's waiting for you" she replied pulling away and pointing to where Nate stood opening Jason's car door and staring up at me. I smiled at her and made my way down to Jason's car. We all settled in and buckled up. As I sat down Nate wrapped his arms around me and asked what me and my Grandmother were talking about.

"Nothing, she just thinks we're good for each other." I replied and he smiled down at me pecking my lips.


End file.
